1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biosensor using multiple light sources, and more particularly, to a biosensor that uses a plurality of organic light emitting diodes as light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biosensors or biological detecting systems convert information obtained from an object into recognizable signals such as colors, fluorescence, or electrical signals by using biological elements or by imitating biological elements.
Biosensors have been compactly designed to be easily used by users, and studies have been carried out to increase the sensitivity of the biosensors. In particular, there are many kinds of dyes which attach to a material to be detected to emit photo-luminance (PL) in a biosensor. However, there are limitations in actually using many kinds of dyes in the biosensor due to the limitation of spectrums generated by a light source which is a light emission unit. Accordingly, in a biological detecting system, a light source must be able to generate various spectrums to widen the selectivity of dyes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a conventional biosensor. Referring to FIG. 1, after disposing a plurality of dyes 11 on a substrate 10, light emitted from a light source 13 is radiated onto a specimen (not shown), for example, a protein specimen dropped on the substrate 10. At this point, the dyes 11 generate PL by absorbing a portion of a light spectrum received from the light source 13, and a light receiving unit 15 or a photo detector detects the amount of PL received. An optical filter 17 is installed on the light receiving unit 15, and the optical filter 17 transmits the intensity of light with respect to PL having a predetermined wavelength.
In the conventional biosensor, a plurality of optical filters 17 are used in the light receiving unit 15. Thus, the structure of the light receiving unit 15 is complex, and the optical filters 17 reduce the intensity of light which results in the reduction of measuring sensitivity of the biosensor, and accordingly, in order to increase the intensity of light, the amount of a specimen must be increased. The increased number of optical filters 17 limits the selectivity of dyes 11, and thus, measurement with respect to various specimens is difficult. In addition, the increased number of optical filters 17 increases manufacturing cost of biosensors.